Videoconferencing may be used to allow two or more participants at remote locations to communicate using both video and audio. Each participant location may include a videoconferencing system for video/audio communication with other participants. Each videoconferencing system may include a camera and microphone to collect video and audio from a first or local participant to send to another (remote) participant. Each videoconferencing system may also include a display and speaker to reproduce video and audio received from a remote participant. Each videoconferencing system may also have a computer system to allow additional functionality into the videoconference. For example, additional functionality may include data conferencing (including displaying and/or modifying a document for both participants during the conference).